Once upon a high school
by lolicornefofol
Summary: Régina, lycéenne, déménage et se retrouve dans sa ville natale, Storybrooke . Elle y fait des rencontres et apprend certains secrets de famille qu'elle aurait voulu ne jamais connaître. SwanQueen of course.
1. Premier jour

**Chap 1**

* * *

(l'action n'arrive pas dans ce chapitre)

* * *

Bip ! Bip ! Bip !

La brune se réveilla en sursaut avant de donner un grand coup dans son réveil. Ça y est, c'est la rentrée dans son nouveau lycée. Ses parents avaient divorcés et elle avait décidé de suivre son père, Henri dans sa ville natale, Storybrook. Régina n'est pas revenu ici depuis la mort de sa grand-mère, lorsqu'elle avait onze ans.

Elle rentrait en terminale dans le petit lycée de la ville. Elle connaissait quelques personnes car elle allait sur la plage et le port en été.

Rentrée rimait avec nouveau look, nouveaux profs, nouveau amis, nouveaux problèmes, nouvelles histoires de cœur.

Cette année, la lycéenne opta pour un look assez gothique. Son père avait les moyens de laissez sa fille acheté ce qu'elle voulait. Cependant, Régina respectait son père et faisait malgré ce que les autres croient, attention à son argent et surtout à lui.

Elle mit un jean noir troué au niveau des genoux, un tee-shirt bleu nuit et un perfecto noir. La brune avait une multitude de bracelets rouges qui rappelaient la couleur de ses lèvres et un ras de cou en cuir. Des DocMartens noirs vernis agrémentaient le tout.

Elle prit un croissant et une brique de jus d'orange avant de monter dans le bus.

Il était plein, il ne restait que quelques places à côté de personnes inconnues. Elle s'assied à côté d'un garçon qui devait être plus jeune que lui. Un message sur son téléphone laissa apparaître « Bonne rentrée Killian ».

Malgré son jeune âge, il commença à draguer Régina :

« J'aime bien ton haut, il fait ressortir ta poitrine » Elle tourna la tête, fit un sourire forcé et lui lança un regard noir. Le jeune homme baissa la tête sans dire un mot.

Le bus arriva au lycée. Toutes les personnes présentes formaient des petits groupes de discussion.

Régina trouva son nom parmi les élèves de la terminal L n°2.

Arrow Roland

Bisouné Philip

Blanchard Mary

Cassidy Neal

Charming David

Cricket Archie

Dark Rumple

French Belle

Guerrière Mulan

Hood Robin

Hook Liam

Horse Daniel

Mal Lily

Mills Regina

Miroir Sidney

Ouragan Dorothy

Pan Peter

Red Ruby

Sleep Aurore

Swan Emma

Vilains James

Son professeur principal, M Geppeto venu chercher la classe.

Régina se mit au fond de la salle. Elle se fit rejoindre par Rumple, Peter, Lily et James. C'est Rumple qui s'assied à côté de la brune. Peter faisait signe à son ami de se rapprocher de la lycéenne. Il aquiessa et essaya mais Régina resta de marbre.

Le professeur fit l'appel. Il manquait une élève.

D'un coup, une grande blonde avec une veste rouge en cuir rentra.

« Mlle Swan, content de vous avoir encore dans ma classe.

-Moi aussi monsieur. »

Elle s'assied juste devant Régina.

La journée passa trop doucement au goût de la brune. Lors de la dernière heure de cours, Mme Granny, la professeur de littérature anglaise, plaça les élèves. Elle mit Emma toute seule au fond. Régina ne pouvait qu'être intriguée par cette élève que tous les professeurs préférait isoler.

Régina rentra vers 18h. Sa mère était venu pour rencontrer toute l'équipe enseignante. Elle était accompagnée par sa demi-sœur d'un ans plus âgée qu 'elle.

Depuis le divorce, les deux sœurs n'ont jamais été aussi proches. Elles vivaient chez leurs pères respectifs et faisaient tout pour voir leur mère en même temps. Cora était spéciale, c'était le seule point sur lequel Zelena et Régina étaient d'accord depuis quelques temps.

Ils étaient tous les 4 à table, comme si tout était normal. Zelena fixait Régina pour la déstabiliser. Cela marcha car elle recracha toute l'eau sur sa mère. Elles partirent en fou rire en entraînant Henry.

Cependant Cora, se leva et monta se sécher.

« Tu es trop forte Gina !

-C'est de ta faute, elle va se venger sur moi !

-Ne dit pas ça, ta mère sait que tu ne l'as pas fait exprès, défendit Henry

-Si seulement elle ne l'avait pas fait exprès, hurla Cora en descendant l'escalier. »

La rousse et la brune rigolèrent dans leurs moustaches avant que l'ambiance redevienne froide.

Le lendemain, Zelena déposa sa petite sœur devant le lycée. Elle ne pu s'empêcher lui faire un interrogatoire sur un potentiel coup de cœur.

Au moment où Régina disait qu'elle n'était attirée par personne, Emma et le groupe de Rumple passa à côté de la voiture. La brune les fixa.

« C'est qui ?

-Des gens de ma classe qui sont très bizards

-Ils ont l'air normal

-Pas quand ils te draguent très lourdement

-Lequel ?

-Lui avec les cheveux longs.

-Tu as discuté avec les gens de ta classe ?

-Non.

-Il y en a peut être avec le même état d'esprit que toi.

-Je pense que Emma, la blonde qui vient de passer est un peu comme moi.

-Renfermée sur elle même mais si on lui parle, on se rend compte qu'elle est géniale.

-Oui »

Zelena lui répondit avec un grand sourire.

« Tu restes toute la semaine ?

-Oui mais maman repart tout à l'heure.

-Tant mieux »

Elle fit un bisous à sa sœur avant de descendre de la voiture

« Bonne journée »


	2. La blonde pas si bizard

Merci pour toutes vos reviews. Je suis vos conseils pour l'écriture donc n'hésitez pas à me donnez des conseils et des idées pour la suite.

Je tiens à précisez que je me suis inspirée d'une de mes amies pour le style de Régina et que ça servira dans la suite de la fanfiction.

* * *

Attention, le langage utilisé est un peu vulgaire

* * *

Emma s'assied à côté de la brune.

Pendant que Régina écoutait vaguement le cours, Emma dessinait les différents élèves de la classe quand se fut le tour de Régina.

Elle la fixait intensément ce qui la gênait.

Du coin de l'œil, Rumple matait Régina. Emma le remarqua :

« Qu'est-ce-qu'il a le puceau ?

-Dit à ta copine qu'elle est super bonne !

-Pour un fois que tu t'excites petit merdeux ! »

Toute la classe se retourna vers Emma.

« Swan, chez le proviseur »

En sortant, Emma lâcha un regard à la brune.

Elle ne revit pas la blonde de la mâtiné, Au déjeuner, toute la classe s'était réunit pour apprendre à se connaître, Régina se mit au coin de la table. Mary s'assied devant elle.

« On s'est déjà vu quelque part ? Tu viens d'où ?

-Je viens de Boston mais je venais en vacances chez ma grand-mère jusqu'à mes 11 ans.

-On s'est peu être croisées pendant les étés. Je suis sure que j'ai une photo d'un été et que tu es dessus.

-C'est vrai, ça serait drôle. Tu me la montreras si tu la trouves.

-Bien sur. »

Sa sauveuse passa par la fenêtre. Elle s'empressa de poser son plateau pour la suivre.

Emma s'en allait vers le terrain de foot. Il y avait Rumple, Lily et d'autres personnes. Elle poussa Rumple et il tomba au pied de la blonde.

« Alors Swan, ça défend sa copine ! T'es même prête à être collé pour une fille que tu connais même pas !

-Écoute quand c'est toi, je défends tout le monde !

-Avoue que t'a eu pitié de cette pseudo gothique à la noix !

-C'est vrai que t'es un pseudo dure à cuir toi !

-Va te faire Swan ! Dégage !

-C'est demandé si gentiment ! »

Dès quel se retourna, Régina se cacha derrière une poubelle. Emma ne l'avait pas vu et continua tout droit. La brune soupira et retourna en cours.

Emma était revenu mais resta encore plus à l'écart que la veille.

Le soir, avant de monter dans le bus, Rumple poussa Emma dans l'escalier. Cette dernière se rattrapa sur Régina et finit à cheval sur la brune.

« Désolé, il y a des personnes intelligentes qui poussent les autres dans les escaliers, dit distinctement Emma pour être sur que son « ami » entende.

-C'est pas grave, t'inquiète et merci pour ce matin !

-Comme ça on est quitte et des cons, j'en ai vu des biens pires.

-Merde le bus ! »

Le bus venait de partir sans Régina qui était en train de se relever.

« T'es déjà monté sur une moto ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Parce que je te ramène, suis moi !

-Tu ne sais même pas où j'habite !

-Tu n'auras qu'à me le montrer »

Emma donna son casque à Régina et partirent à toute vitesse.

« C'est vers où ?

-108 Mifflin Street

-Ok. C'est parti. »

Elles arrivèrent devant la maison, Zelena regarda par la fenêtre alertée par le moteur. Elles échangèrent leur numéro.

Zelena sortit, fit un signe de la main à sa sœur :

« En revoir Régina »

Emma repartit.

« La petite Gina a une amie, c'est moi où tu disais qu'elle était bizard la blonde.

-Elle est peu-être bizard mais elle est sympa. Elle m'a défendu contre le relou qui me draguait et elle est tombée sur moi en descendant l'escalier.

-C'est sympa de tomber sur les autres ?!

-Non mais tu m'as comprises.

-T'as des devoirs ?

-Non pourquoi ?

-On va manger toutes les deux chez Granny ?

-Granny, comme ma prof de littérature anglaise ?

-Oui c'est son mari qui tient le bed and breakfast

-Tu l'as connais?

-Non mais tu connais maman, elle a fait une enquête sur tous tes profs.

-Bien sur, Madame Cora Mills, grande maire de Boston est obligée de veiller à tout sur tout.

-Mais non arrête Gina, elle veut bien faire, pour ton bien !

-On va pas s'engueuler pour elle, encore une fois »

Zelena déposa un baiser sur le front de sa sœur avant de l'emmener dans sa coccinelle jaune.

Elles passèrent devant le Rabbit Hole, James, Peter, Rumple et tous leurs amis étaient à l'entrée mais le videur ne voulait pas les faire rentrer.

Elles arrivèrent chez Granny. La jeune sœur commanda 2 cocas et des hamburgers. Lorsqu'elles eurent finit, elles allèrent acheter une glace chez Ingrid, puis elles les dégustèrent devant la mer.

Lorsqu'elles revinrent à la maison, une femme était dans le salon avec Henri.

« Bonsoir, tu dois être Régina ?

-Oui c'est bien moi, vous êtes ? »

La femme se tourna vers Henri

« Tu ne lui en as pas parlé ?

-Non, Régina voici Eva.

-Enchantée, mais que me vaut cette présentation ? »

Zelena intervint

« C'est la copine de ton père

-C'est pour ça qu'on est allé dîner dehors?!

-Oui

-Bah d'accord, je vais me coucher, à demain »

Les personnes du rez de chaussée restèrent dans incompréhension. Zelena rajouta une phrase avant de suivre sa cadette.

« Je t'avais prévenu qu'elle allait réagir curieusement »

Régina était allongé sur son lit

Bip Bip

Bonne nuit. Emma.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ; )


	3. Balade de Storybrooke

Reviews toujours agréables à lire et me donnent envie de poursuivre. Donnez moi des conseils et la suite que vous soulez voir, j'ai le syndrome de la feuille blanche. Merci

* * *

Régina avait mal dormit, elle ne fit que de penser à son père et à cette femme. Elle pensa également au message de sa nouvelle amie.

Elle lui avait à peine parler mais elle avait l'impression de connaître sa camarade, d'être identique.

Zelena vint réveiller sa sœur et s'allongea à côté d'elle.

« Ça va Gina ? »

La rousse connaissait déjà la réponse à sa question, elle voulait juste que sa sœur se dévoile

« Je n'ai fait que de penser à cette Eva ! Ça fait 4 mois qu'ils sont divorcés et ils a déjà une copine !

-Gina, tu sais très bien que maman avait demandé depuis un petit bout de temps. Il se pourrait que ton père connaissait Eva avant que le divorce soit prononcé.

-Tu penses que mon père a trompé maman

-Non pas du tout ! »

Régina se mit à pleurer.

« Gina ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, je suis désolé si tu as mal compris.

-Dégage

-Gina je m'excuse

-DEGAGE ! »

Zelena ferma la porte et descendit l'escalier à toute allure. Elle alla voir Henri et lui expliqua sa conversation avec Régina. Henri expliqua à Zelena qu'il connaissait Eva avant qu'il ne rencontre Cora et qu'il l'avait revu quelques mois après la demande de divorce de Cora. Eva lui avait proposé de venir faire une pause à Storybrook et que la maison de sa mère avait été remit en vente après avoir été rénové et redécoré. Il ne restait plus qu'à le dire à Régina mais pendant qu'ils parlaient, la brune était partit au lycée. Elle devait revenir ce midi.

Régina n'était pas dans son assiette. Emma le remarqua et se rapprocha discrètement de la brune.

« Cet après-midi, je t'invite à faire une petite visite de Storybrook.

-Toute les 2 ?

-Bien sur, je n'ai que toi comme amie

-On est amie ?

-Bien sur mademoiselle ! »

Emma avait réussi à faire Régina. Mais malheureusement elles n'étaient pas dans le même groupe car elles n'avaient pas prit les même options. Elles s' étaient données rendez-vous près des motos. Régina avait retrouvé le sourire. Elle avait hâte de retrouver Emma.

De son côté, Emma se retrouva avec Lily :

« Alors, tu m'as remplacée ?

-Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre Lily, c'est toi qui m'a quitté pour ton Peter Pan, s'te plaît, il a un nom de Disney !

-Tu as toujours le don de t'énerver même quand on est gentil avec toi.

-T'a été gentille ? se mit à rire ironiquement Emma.

-Avec toi, toujours »

Lily demanda à changer de binôme laissant Swan seule.

Régina avait comme des papillons dans le ventre.

Midi sonna. Emma arriva la première au parking mais Régina la rejoignit rapidement. Cette fois ci, Emma avait prit un casque supplémentaire. Elles partirent directement en centre ville. Elles passèrent devant la boutique d'antiquité, la bibliothèque et la mairie. Elles prirent un en-cas chez Granny et partirent dans la forêt. Elles burent l'eau du puits.

« Il y a un légende disant que l'eau de ce puits est magique. Il réalise les souhaits.

-J'aurai vraiment besoin de magie en ce moment.

-Problèmes familiaux ?

-Il faut bien avouez que je n'y perds un peu avec toutes nos histoires de familles, entre les divorces, les mariages, les liaisons et les enfants.

-Tu as de la chance d'avoir une famille. Moi je vis chez ma grand-mère Ruth.

-Je suis désolé de t'embêter avec mes problèmes alors que j'ai pas forcément à me plaindre.

-T'inquiète pas, j'ai l'habitude. Tu n'as qu'à faire un souhait.

-Vraiment ?!

-Oui vas-y. »

Régina ferma les yeux et laissa tomber sa pièce. Son impact sur l'eau résonna.

Elles repartirent en direction de chez Régina.

Elles decendirent de la moto :

« J'espère que tu as passé un bon après-midi.

-Génial, les ennuis reprennent, dit Gina en regardant sa maison

-Prends sur toi et écoute ce qu'ils ont à te dire.

-Merci Emma, à demain.

-A demain.

Gina attendit que la brune soit parti pour rentrée. Zelena était dans le salon, Henri à l'étage.

Elle s'assied à côté de Zelena et se blottit dans ses bras.

« Gina, je pense que tu devrais écouter ton père ! »

Régina ne répondit rien, et resta contre son aîné. Henri descendit et prit sa fille à l'écart. Il lui expliqua la situation et rajouta que quoi qu'il arrive, Régina est sa priorité.

Malgré ce qu'elle voulait qu'on pense, les mots d'Henri l'avait rassurée.

Zelena avait préparé le dîner. Elle avait fait des lasagnes, le plat préféré de sa sœur. Ils finirent leur soirée chacun de leur côté.

Régina prit son téléphone pour envoyer un message à Emma.

Bip Bip

Emma était à côté de sa grand-mère quand son téléphone sonna.

« Merci pour tes conseils »

« Qui est-ce, Emma ?

-Une fille de ma classe. »

Elle sourit, la brune pensait à elle.

* * *

Merci de votre lecture


	4. Action ou vérité

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça me fait super plaisir et me donne encore plus envie de continuer ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivé au lycée, Emma avait très envie d'aller en cours. Pas pour bosser, ça c'est sur ! Elle voulait en apprendre plus sur Régina.

Elle avait remarquée que Régina était plutôt coincée malgré sa garde robe. Cependant, elle pouvait deviner que son charme ne laissait pas indifférente la brune.

Régina se leva tout sourire. Elle se dépêcha pour aller au plus vite au lycée. Gina alla voir au parking des motos pour vérifier si Emma était arrivée. La blonde arriva en même temps.

Elles se firent la bise et partir en direction de la salle de maths :

« Viens, on sèche !

-Non, il faut vraiment que j'aille en cours, mon père va être fou de rage si il l'apprend.

-Mais non t'inquiète, je me charge de ton père

-Et on fera quoi ?

-On ira chez moi.

-Et ta grand-mère ?

-Ne t'en fait pas, tu me fais confiance ?

-Oui mais …

-Alors suis moi »

Elles retournèrent sur le parking et partirent vers le centre de Storybrook où se situe l'appartement de la grand-mère de la blonde. Il n'y avait personne. Emma s'assied sur le canapé invitant la brune à faire de même.

« Action ou vérité ?

-Sérieux ?!  
-Action ou vérité?!

-Vérité. Mais ça reste entre nous !

-Oui, as-tu un copain ?

-Non, action ou vérité ?

-As-tu un ex dans la classe ?

-Oui.

-Qui ?

-Lily

-Ok, et tu es, bah voilà quoi ?

-Bi ? Oui. Action ou vérité ?

-Vérité

-As-tu déjà ressenti quelque chose pour une femme ?

-Oui

-Mais tu es bi ?

-J'en sais rien.

-Et qui est cette fille ?

-C'est à moi de poser les questions ! Action ou vérité ?

-Vérité.

-Qu'est ce que tu penses de moi ?

-Tu es sympa. Au début, je trouvais que tu étais assez mystérieuse mais je me suis rendu contente que tu mets une carapace à travers ta façon de parler, de t'habiller et d'agir. Je crois que tu es la première amie que je n'ai jamais eu. Je pense aussi que tu es super jolie.

-Merci

-Action ou vérité ?

-Action. Avant répond moi sincèrement Emma, est-ce que je te plais ?

-Oui beaucoup... »

Elles ne se quittèrent pas du regard jusqu'au moment où Régina insista pour qu'elles retournent en cours.

Bien évidemment, de retour au lycée, le CPE les interpella et leur demanda si elles n'avaient pas oublié qu'elles avaient finis les vacances. Elles retournèrent en cours. Les amies déjeunèrent ensemble .

A la fin de la journée, Régina ne savait pas où elle en était. Swan pensait-elle qu'elles soient en couple ? Faisait-elle cela pour s'amuser ? C'était confus. Une chose est sur, la brune ne pensait plus qu'à la blonde.

Elle avait complètement oublié Eva et son père. Elle venait dîner avec sa fille. Régina ne savait rien d'elles.

Zelena insista pour que sa demi-sœur mette autre chose que ses vieux jeans et ses tee-shirts. Elle opta pour une robe noire simple. La brune rajouta un ras de cou rouge et un bracelet à clou.

Ding Dong

« Gina, va ouvrir s'il te plaît.

-Ok »

Elle ouvrit la porte et se fit la surprise.

« Mary ?

-Régina, tu es la fille d'Henri ?

-Oui, et toi celle d'Eva ?

-Oui !

-Rentrées, ne restait pas dehors »

Henri arriva et embrassa Eva devant leurs filles respectives. Régina détourna les yeux et alla présenter Mary à Zelena.

La brune s'imagina tous les scénarios possibles. Mary aurait pu être sa sœur ou les Blanchard être la seconde vie de son père.

Zelena vit le soulagement de Régina lorsque Eva refusa l'invitation d'Henri de rester dormir. Sa cadette en avait assez bouffé durant la soirée. Henri n'avait fait que parlé à Mary et Eva durant la soirée, ignorant sa fille.

Lorsqu'elle a séché, le lycée a téléphoné chez les Mills. Heureusement pour Gina, c'est la rousse qui avait répondu et avait donnez une fausse excuse à sa sœur. Elle lui devait au moins ça vu le nombre de fois où Régina l'avait couverte.

Sa sœur était montée, sans un mot et s'était allongé dans le lit de la rousse. Zelena la rejoignit rapidement.

Régina chuchota :

« Bonne nuit ma carotte »

* * *

Merci de me laissez vos avis et vos conseils pour la suite


	5. Histoire de famille

Merci de prendre le temps de lire ma fanfiction. N'hésitez pas à laissez vos impression, des conseils ou les choses à améliorer

* * *

Les deux sœurs furent réveillées par Henri. Zelena poussa Gina du lit. La cadette se prépara et alla en cour. Emma était absente, la blonde avait envoyé un message à Regina pour la prévenir.

Pendant ce temps, Zelena préparait sa valise pour retourner à Boston. Cora venait ce soir.

Selon Henri, Cora était bienveillante mais l'exprimait maladroitement. Pour être, maladroite, elle l'était. Pendant toute leurs enfances, les sœurs avaient souvent été rabaissé par leur mère, Regina plus que la rousse. Un jour, elle avait ramené un garçon à la maison. Cora, n'aimant pas les fréquentations du jeune homme, l'avait chassé de sa maison et avait fait changé d'école à Regina.

Depuis, Regina s'est renfermé sur elle-même.  
Elle avait toujours compté sur son père. C'est dernier temps, elle avait été déçu par Henri. Cora faisait des allusions sur la possible infidélité d'Henri. Regina ne croyait pas sa mère, ça lui arrivait d'inventer des histoires pour détruire les autres.  
Après sa rencontre avec Eva, Gina ne savait plus si, dans l'histoire, c'était vraiment sa mère la méchante.

Zelena a toujours eu de l'assurance malgré les réflexions de ses parents. Elle ressemble beaucoup à son père qui est "pire" que Cora alors avec le temps, elle arrivait à passer au déçu des agissements de sa mère.

Regina ressemble physiquement à Cora mais était son opposé psychologiquement.  
Zelena prenait soin de sa sœur, elle est très fragile.

La rousse alla chercher toutes les affaires que Gina lui avait piqué. Elle remarqua qu'il manquait des cadres, ceux d'Henri et de Cora. Sur la table de nuit était posée une photo des sœurs.  
En ramassant un pull, elle tomba sur le journal intime de la brune. Il était ouvert sur une page avec marqué en grand "Emma".

La rousse savait que si Cora l'apprenait, elle demanderait la garde exclusive de Regina.  
Zelena entendit du bruit au rez de chaussée, elle s'empressa de cacher le carnet. C'était Henri qui partait au travail.  
Lorsque la voiture sortit de la rue, elle descendit faire des recherches sur les universités aux alentours. L'aîné avait prit une année sabbatique sans l'approbation de sa mère. Quand Cora l'a apprit, elle pria Zelena de chercher une université pour la rentrée de janvier.

Cora voulait absolument que ses filles est un minimum de qualification. La mère de famille a eu de la chance, son père était pauvre et sa mère est morte à sa naissance. Elle avait réussi avec le soutient de son père qui savait qu'elle rembourserait ses dettes plus tard, lorsqu'elle aura atteint son objectif.

Elle rencontra le père de Zelena a l'université et tomba enceinte après l'obtention de son diplôme. Elle commença la politique après son accouchement et rencontra Henri. Le père de Zelena avait, quand à lui, rencontré quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle retomba enceinte après avoir céder au avance d'Henri. Ils se marièrent avant la naissance de Gina.

Cora vivait actuellement seule, dans un grand appartement de Boston. Zelena et Régina détestaient cette appartement, il n'était pas accueillant et la décoration, froide. C'était dans le salon que Cora et Henri avaient annoncé le divorce aux filles.

Zelena s'était fait surprendre avec son copain sur le canapé à moitié nue. Lorsqu'elle l'avait raconté à Régina, la brune était partie en fou rire.

Régina rentra en avance. La valise de Zelena était dans l'entrée. La brune eu un sentiment de nostalgie. Elle avait toujours détesté quand sa sœur aller chez son père et ça ne changera pas.

« Gina, c'est toi ?

-Oui, t'es où ?

-Dans la cuisine.

-Ok. J'arrive. »

Zelena préparai une tarte aux pommes. Sur le plan de travail se trouvait un saladier avec des pommes rouges et vertes.

« Lena, tu ne peux pas rester une semaine de plus ?

-J'aimerai bien, mais je dois absolument aller à Boston la semaine prochaine mais ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste pour une semaine.

-Tu reviendras à la maison ?

-Oui, tu ne le dis pas à maman mais j'ai trouvé un boulot à Storybrook et un appartement. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'aller à l'université.

-Mais c'est génial. C'est sur qu'il ne faut pas en parler à maman.

-Du reste, je pense que tu devrais lui demander si elle connaît Eva. Plus ça va, et moins je la sens cette femme. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je pense qu'elle a un rapport avec le divorce.

-Tu vois j'ai toujours respecté mon père mais j'ai l'impression qu'il a joué de ça.

-Je pense que maman est la victime dans l'histoire. Je ne l'avais pas raconté mais un soir, où tu es sorti avec tes amis. Ton père est sorti lui aussi et maman s'est enfermée dans la chambre en sanglot.

-On parle bien de maman ?

-Oui, ça m'a étonné ! Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans cet état. »

Une voiture noire rentra à toute allure dans la rue et s'arrêta devant la maison.

« Quand on parle du loup ... »

La mère de famille sortit de la voiture avant de toquer.

« Bonjour les filles !

-Salut maman.

-Bonjour maman.

-Vous allez bien ? »

Les sœurs se regardèrent.

« Quoi, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Il faut que l'on te parle et que tu réponde à nos questions.

-Et bien allons-y ! »

Elles s'assirent sur le divan. Avant de commencer, Cora remarqua une photo. Elle se leva et s'en approcha.

« Qu'est que fait la photo de cette pétasse dans cette maison ? »

Pas besoin de discuter, les sœurs avaient leur réponse.

* * *

Merci, la suite demain !


	6. Rapprochements

Merci encore et toujours pour vos reviews. Vos conseils sont précieux. Bonne lecture.

* * *

« Qu'est que fait la photo de cette pétasse dans cette maison ? »

Pas besoin de discuter, les sœurs avaient leur réponse.

« Tu connais Eva ?

-Oui, c'est l'ex de ton père.

-Bah maintenant, c'est plus son ex, c'est sa copine !

-J'y crois pas, Lena, tu peux nous laisser s'il te plaît.

-Oui, répondit Zelena en sortant de la pièce.

-Explique moi !

-Cette femme est une vrai harpie, elle avait raconté à ton père que j'avais une fille en pensant qu'il allait me laisser tomber pour elle. Malheureusement, il ne l'a pas perçu comme elle le voulait. Elle est avocate, c'était elle qui défendait le fou furieux qui avait porté plainte. Ton père l'avait croisé et elle était venu déjeuner avec nous.

-Tu penses que c'est à cause d'elle si vous avez divorcé ?

-Oui et sache une chose, c'est lui qui a demandé le divorce ! »

Cora pleurait, elle venait de se rendre compte qu'Henri l'avait quitté pour Eva. Elle prit Gina dans ses bras espérant la calmer. Régina était en colère. Elle se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la photo et la lança dans le mur.

Alertée par le bruit, Zelena accourut.

« Tu avais raison Lena.

-Maman, on emmène Gina avec nous !

-Bien sur, au moins pour le week-end ! »

Lorsque Henri rentra, les filles étaient entrain de monter dans la voiture.

« T'es vraiment qu'un sale connard, reste ici avec ta pétasse !

-Cora, ne force pas Régina à venir !

-Je ne la force pas, c'est elle qui le souhaite »

Durant le week-end, Cora s'occupa exclusivement de ses filles. C'est la première fois qu'elles étaient aussi proches.

Elles passèrent leur vendredi soir à regarder des photos. Zelena se lança et dit à sa mère ses projets. Curieusement, Cora était d'accord. Elle avait même donner l'idée que Régina reste avec Zelena le temps que les choses se tasse. Cora appela le propriétaire et lui dit qu'elle était prête à emménager lundi. Zelena annula tous ses rendez-vous de la semaine. Samedi, elles achetèrent le mobilier. Régina et Cora, peu à peu, retrouvaient le sourire.

Le lundi matin, la mère déposa Régina devant le lycée avant de rejoindre le camion de déménagement.

Emma s'inquiétait, elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de Régina pendant le week-end. Au déjeuner, Régina raconta toute ses péripéties à la blonde.

« Tu vas mieux ?

-Oui, je vais m'installer avec ma sœur dans un appart' pas très loin de chez toi.

-Cool, on pourra se voir plus souvent ! Du reste, ce soir ma grand-mère n'est pas là et j'aurais besoin de cours particuliers. Ça te branche ?

-Oui mais pas très tard, jusqu'à vingt heures

-Ok, du moment que tu viens, je m'en fou de l'heure.

L'après-midi passa plutôt rapidement, Emma avait un plan. Elle voulait voir si elle arriverai à faire craqué Régina avant la première heure.

Se fut bien parti, il faisait effroyablement chaud dans l'appartement. Emma était en débardeur blanc laissant apparaître le contour de son soutien gorge. Gina était mal à l'aise, elle fixait systématiquement le décolleté de la blonde.

Cependant, Swan commença à être prise à son propre piège. Régina était en jupe avec un crop-top noir assez décolleté.

Tous se passait plutôt bien jusqu'au moment au Régina renversa accidentellement son verre d'eau sur Emma, l'emmena avec elle sur le sol. Régina était à cheval sur Emma et en profita pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de la blonde.

A peine relevée, Emma poussa Gina sur le canapé. Elles se fixèrent, puis Régina mit un terme à sa visite.

Ça allait trop vite ! Régina avait le cœur qui battait tellement fort qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine. Emma était chamboulée, elle voulait jouée mais commençait à beaucoup s'attacher à la brune.

En rentrant, Régina trouva sa mère et sa sœur devant le journal télévisé. Zelena se doutait où sa sœur était et avec qui. Cora posa la question, Gina répondit naturellement qu'une fille de sa classe, Emma, lui avait demandé de l'aide.

Zelena faisait un peu la tête depuis qu'elle est descendu chez l'antiquaire pour acheter un cadre pour son entrée.

« Quand je suis passée devant chez Granny, il y avait Henri et Eva en tête à tête puis Mary les a rejoint.

-Ils t'ont vu ?

-Henri m'a aperçu et est sorti pour demander de vos nouvelles, je lui ai répondu que l'on irai mieux sans ses conneries.

-Et c'est tout ?

'Non, je n'ai pas fini. J'ai demandé à antiquaire si il connaissait bien les Mills. Il m'a répondu qu'il avait été surpris de revoir Henri i mois.

-9 mois ! Mais il se fout de la gueule de qui ! L'enfoiré ! »

Régina était encore choquée des faits de la semaine dernière mais là c'est le pompon. Si seulement Emma était là pour la réconforté, elle savait trouver les mots qui lui redonnaient le sourire.

Cora rentra à Boston, laissant les deux sœurs s'endormir l'une à côté de l'autre, sur une note négative. Malgré Henri, elles avaient toutes les deux passé une journée assez cool.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu. A demain


	7. Beau moment gaché

Merci pour vos reviews. Chapitre un peu plus court, je n'ai plus d'inspiration. Donnez vos idées en MP. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

Emma passa récupérer Régina. Zelena les observa par la fenêtre puis envoya un message à sa sœur.

« Elle est mignonne ta copine »

Elle le vit avant de partir, et demanda à Emma de saluer sa sœur de la main.

Les filles partirent, elles avaient EPS. Se fut le moment de se changer. Emma ne put s'empêcher de regarder la silhouette parfaite de la brune en sous-vêtement. Régina sentait un regard insister sur ses formes. Elle se doutait à qui il appartenait.

Les deux élèves avaient envie l'une de l'autre mais n'osaient rien dire.

Le soir même, Zelena travaillait, elle était serveuse au Granny, avant de rentrer en apprentissage.

Régina invita Emma à dîner. Elle était décidée à lui parler.

La blonde avait mit une robe. Il n'en fallait pas plus à Régina pour en perdre ses mots.

Elles commencèrent par boire une bière puis enchaînèrent sur les questions de l'action vérité qui n'avaient toujours pas de réponse. Emma commença d'entrée de jeu.

« Qui est la fille pour qui tu as de l'attirance ?

-En faite, c'est très récent, mais elle ne le sait pas !

-Si tu me le dis à moi, elle ne le saura pas.

-Justement si. »

Dès qu'Emma eu compris qu'il s'agissait d'elle, elle laissa tomber sa bière et embrassa Régina sans retenu. Régina mit ses mains sur les hanches de la blonde en intensifiant le baiser. Emma se recula quelques instants mais Gina combla le vide entre elle en basculant sur la blonde. Après ces instants de plaisirs, Régina avait l'air gênée mais satisfaite, Emma à cours de souffle. Elle avait mit tellement de passion qu'on avait l'impression qu'elle était sur le point de s'étouffer.

« Ça s'était de la révélation, pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ?

-Swan, ça fait même pas deux semaines que l'on se connaît !

-J'aime bien cette façon dont tu m'appelles. Mais qu'est ce qu'on s'en fout, le coup de foudre, c'est au premier regard !

-Tu as eu un coup de foudre pour moi ?

-Oui …

-Alors pourquoi, toi, tu ne me l'as pas dit ?!

-C'est tout simplement bizard d'aller voir une fille et de lui dire : Au fait, je suis bi et tu me plaîs effroyablement, et toi qu'est ce que tu penses de moi.

-Je t'aurai répondu : tu es charmante, laisse moi ton numéro et je viendrai te voir en pleine nuit !

-Tu fais vraiment flipper Gina. »

D'un coup, la brune perdit son sourire.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-C'est mon père qui m'a appelée pour la première fois comme ça.

-Oh Régina, si j'aurais su je n'aurai jamais …

-Tu ne savais pas. Tout le monde m'appelait comme ça et depuis, il s'est passé tellement de choses. »

Emma garda la brune dans ses bras et attendit que Zelena revienne pour partir. Elle ne voulait pas la laisser sans surveillance e surtout dans cet état. Emma se demandait comment faisait Henri pour réussir à vivre sachant que sa fille est au bord de la dépression car il n'est pas foutu de garder sa bite dans son caleçon. Avant de quitter l'appartement, elle avait pris le soin de ranger et de coucher Régina. Elle raconta aussi la soirée à la rousse sans la partie la plus joyeuse.

La blonde rentra chez elle avec l'idée que Régina irait mieux demain.

Zelena alla voir sa cadette et lui chuchota

« Tu as de la chance, elle prend soin de toi »

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu. Laissez votre avis !


	8. Enfin des explications

Je vous remercie de vos conseils, j'essaie de les appliquer mais je crains ne pas y arriver. Continuer à me donnez vos idées, je suis bloquée.

* * *

Régina resta mal pendant plusieurs semaines. Emma ne savait pas quoi faire pour lui rendre son sourire. Zelena lui souffla l'idée d'aller parler à Henri, peut-être que le regard extérieur de la blonde le pousserait à se soucier de sa fille.

Un mercredi matin, Emma se rendit au domicile de ce dernier. Elle ne savait pas si elle arriverait à garder son calme. Se fut Eva qui ouvrit la porte. Elle demanda à parler à Henri, Eva lui indiqua le chemin vers son bureau.

« Entrez !

-Bonjour monsieur Mills. Je suis une amie de Régina. J'aimerai vous parlez d'elle.

-Allez-y mademoiselle ?

-Swan, Emma Swan !

-Eh bien, dites moi tout mademoiselle Swan !

-Lors de votre arrivée à Storybrook, vous avez présenté votre compagne à Régina. Elle s'est mise à se faire des idées, elle avait commencé à penser qu'Eva était la raison de votre divorce avec Cora. Elle en parla à sa mère et Cora pensa la même chose. Gina fut déçu et ne cherche plus à vous contacter par peur d'être d'avantage déçu.

-Eh bien, il y a un énorme malentendu ! Je suis avec Eva que seulement depuis mon retour à Storybrook. Avant, elle avait été contre Cora dans une affaire au tribunal. C'est là qu'elle m'a dit qu'elle venait de divorcer et qu'elle partait pour Storybrook. Quand nous avons divorcé, j'ai cru bon pour nous de prendre un nouveau départ. Quand je suis revenu voir l'état de la maison cet été, on a dîné et de fil en aiguille …

-Il faut absolument que vous le disiez à Régina, elle est complètement détruite. Ma grand-mère, qui est une ancienne psychiatre, a commencé à voir les signes de la dépression chez elle.

-A ce point?!

-Oui. »

Cette conversation avait l'air d'avoir piqué Henri. Il faisait une petite mou, identique à celle de Régina.

Il prit sa veste et se rendit à l'appartement de Zelena. Il raconta tout à la rousse.

Ils attendirent que Régina rentre du lycée. Elle se décomposa lorsqu'elle vit son père sur le canapé. Elle resta stoïque à côté du porte-manteau. Zelena se leva, s'approcha de la brune et lui tendit les mains pour lui montrer qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre.

Henri expliqua qu'une de ses amies, Emma Swan, était venu le trouver et lui avait expliqué la situation fait de malentendu. Il continua par développer son histoire avec Eva avant de conclure qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de se mettre dans un état pareil.

« Ça n'empêche pas que tu ne m'as pas parlée depuis des mois !

-Gina, quand tu es partie, je ne connaissais pas la raison. J'ai pensé que ça se calmerait avec le temps.

-Mais bien sur ! »

A peine Henri sortit, qu'elle se dépêcha d'aller chez Emma. La blonde ouvrit la porte.

« T'es toute seule ?

-Oui pourqu... »

Régina ne laissa même pas le temps à la blonde de finir sa phrase et l'embrassa. Leurs langues se cherchaient. Dans l'élan, Régina commença à enlever le tee-shirt de la blonde. Emma fit de même avec celui de sa petite amie.

Emma guida Gina dans sa chambre et poussa la brune sur le lit. Swan embrassait la poitrine de la brune. Gina se crispa, c'était sa première fois.

« Swan, attends ! »

Emma leva sa tête

« J'ai jamais fait ça

-Laisse moi te guider »

La blonde déboutonna le jean de Gina et le baissa légèrement.

Elles entendirent la porte s'ouvrir. Régina remonta son pantalon et attrapa son tee-shirt. Emma fit de même.

« Emma, vient m'aider à ranger les courses s'il te plaît !

-Oui j'arrive ! Mamie, voici Régina !

-Alors c'est elle !

-Oui

-J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous mademoiselle Mills »

Régina rentra peu après. Zelena la questionna sur cette soudaine joie. Régina eu pour réponse un grand sourire qui en disait plus qu'elle ne le pensait.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu. Je ne sais pas quand sera la suite, soit demain ou après demain.


	9. Révélations et complications

Après une longue absence, la fin de la fanfic est enfin disponible. Enjoy

* * *

Emma et Régina sortait ensemble maintenant depuis plus de 2 mois.

Régina voulait absolument la présenté à toute sa famille y compris son père. Malheureusement, dans la famille Mills, l'homophobie et le racisme sont deux éléments clés de leur prestige.

La brune comptait beaucoup sur sa sœur pour cette étape puisque Emma et elle avaient décidé de prendre un appartement ensemble à Boston.

Régina organisa cette soirée chez Zelena. Les sœurs avaient sorti les beaux couverts et la belle vaisselle. Il restait un point de débat, comment leur annoncer. Emma voulait le faire avant le repas et Régina à la fin pour éviter les réactions excessives dès le début du repas. La blonde invita également sa grand-mère à se joindre à eux. Cette dernière était déjà au courant.

Henri et sa nouvelle famille arrivèrent les premiers. Ils s'assirent sur le canapé. Personne ne parla jusqu'à ce que Cora et son nouveau compagnon, le docteur Jekyll. Eva n'arrêta pas de discuter avec Cora à la grande surprise des deux sœurs. Fut arrivé le fameux moment, Emma et sa grand-mère arrivèrent alors qu'une ambiance familiale semble être arrivée. Régina alla ouvrir la porte et fit un signe à Emma, c'est maintenant ou jamais, elles laissèrent passer la vieille dame à l'intérieur et échangèrent un léger baisé derrière la porte. Régina entama les présentations :

« Alors je vous présente Emma, une amie et sa grand-mère. Emma et moi nous connaissons depuis plusieurs mois et ... »

Elle ne pouvait pas prononcer un mot de plus, elle avait cette boule d'angoisse, celle qui vous fait culpabilisé alors que vous n'avez rien dit. Emma chercha à savoir ce qui se passait à travers le regard de la brune, comprit et poursuivit le discours de son « amie ».

« Et au fur et à mesure nous nous sommes rapprochées jusqu'à nous mettre en couple »

Silence

Cora se leva et alla se servir un verre de whisky dans le bar de ses filles. Zelena la rejoignit :

« Alors ?

-Alors quoi ? Tu penses vraiment que je suis la dernière des cruches et que je n'avais pas remarquer que ma petite chérie préfère les filles aux garcons ?!

-Tu le sais ?

-Oui

-Comment ?

-Le journal intime de ta sœur.

-Pardon ?

-Lors du déménagement, je suis tombée sur son vieux journal intime avec un long paragraphe sur son ancienne meilleure amie et pourquoi ça ne l'ai plus.

-Tant mieux que tu le prennes bien mais j'ai peur qu'Henri ne la blesse, il n'a pas parlé depuis tout à l'heure.

-Laisse le, Régina apprendra qu'il faut se méfier des gens qu'on aime lorsqu'il vous évince. »

Henri était assis en bout de table, c'était le seul. Mme Swan s'assied à ses côtés. Il n'apprécia pas ce geste. Il commença à incendier la vieille dame, jusqu'à forcer Eva et sa fille à partir.

A ce moment Régina comprit que peu importe ce qu'elle ferait, certains la suivraient et d'autres l'abandonneraient. Mais elle pourra toujours compté sur sa mère et sa sœur mais aussi à cette blonde, cette fille qui en espace de deux semaines, l'a aidé à accepter de dures réalités mais aussi l'amour.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis


	10. Prendre soin de sa brune

Voici la suite très attendu, bonne lecture !

* * *

Régina allait très mal. Les deux amantes avaient repoussé leur départ de plusieurs semaines. Pour partir et changer d'établissement scolaire, il fallait que les deux aient une moyenne excellente. Emma avait considérablement augmenter car sa source de motivation était suffisamment forte pour qu'elle rattrape tout son retard. Le seul problème était que Régina avait baisser les bras, ses notes avaient complètement l'inverse. Elle loupait des jours de cours prétextant une maladie. Elle avait eu toutes les maladies possibles : Migraine, règles douloureuses, mal de gorge, otite, mal de ventre, gastro. Zelena avait passé ces trois dernières semaines à faire la baby-sitter.

Emma venait tous les soirs pour tenté de la motiver mais elle finissait par la regarder dormir et de veiller sur elle le temps que Zelena travaille :

« Lève toi Gina, ça fait trois jours que tu n'es pas venu en cours. Les profs commencent à se poser des questions et commencent à raconter n'importe quoi . Il faut que tu leur prouves qu'ils ont tord, que tu es toujours la même et que tu es même plus forte qu'avant.

-Tu sais très bien que c'est faux !

-Je sais que j'ai raison Gina.

-Mais comment tu veux que je sois plus forte alors que mon père m'a tourné le dos, me laissant de côté pour rejoindre sa petite parfaite famille avec une nouvelle fille qui fait sa sainte ni-touche alors qu'elle doit avoir couché avec tous les garçons en manquent.

-Calme toi, elle n'a rien fait.

-Oui c'est ça.

-C'est même peut être la solution, il nous suffit d'aller voir Eva et de lui demander de parler avec ton père.

-Et pourquoi pas à ma mère et à ma boulangère pendant que tu y es !

-Bonne idée

-Ma boulangère ne connait pas ma vie et je n'achète pas suffisamment de pain pour qu'elle nous aide.

-Je demanderai à Zelena de voir ça avec elle !

-Laisse ma boulangère en dehors de ça veux-tu !

-Tu auras au moins retrouvé ton humour, quoi que nul mais quand même c'est déjà ça .

-N'importe quoi, si mon humour est si nul, pourquoi tu ris à mes blagues ?

-Quand tu racontes une blague Gina, tu n'arrives jamais à la raconter en entier sans rire …

-Et ?

-Ton rire est tellement communicateur et irrésistible que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ! »

La brune se redressa de son lit pour déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres de sa sauveuse.

Le lendemain matin, Régina alla en cours plus déterminée que jamais, elle voulait absolument quitté cette ville où chaque lieux lui rappelle son enfance et son père. Emma sécha l'après midi, elle se rendit chez Henri. Ce dernier travaillait, tant mieux car il ne l'aurait sûrement pas laisser rentrer.

Elle toqua, Eva ouvra la porte et l'invita à entrer.

« Qu'est ce qui vous amène Emma ?

-Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, Régina est malheureuse depuis le repas tous ensemble, elle était persuadée que tout allait bien se passer et qu'éventuellement, ça aurait été Cora qui n'aurait pas compris et pas accepter la pillule. Elle ne se doutait pas qu'Henri aurait une réaction si disproportionné.

-Oui je comprends mais en quoi pis-je vous aider ?

-Je suis certaine que Régina aimerait qu'Henri lui parle ou qu'il l'appelle pour lui dire ce qu'il ressent, même si il n'a pas encore digéré, il faudrait au moins qu'il lui explique qu'il la comprends et qu'il accepte.

-Vous voulez que je pousse Henri ?

-Oui, même si le résultat est négatif, j'aimerai que vous essayez.

-Ca ne devrait pas être difficile, Henri ne trouve pas le courage de l'appeler car il a peur qu'elle soit en colère. Pourquoi ne l'attenderiez vous pas pour lui dire ?

-Je dois rejoindre Régina mais je vous remercie pour l'invitation, bonne soirée.

-Au revoir »

Emma partit au lycée, tout allait bientôt se résoudre.

* * *

N'oubliez pas de laisser votre avis, le chapitre de fin est pour la prochaine fois !


	11. Belles preuves d'amour

Après beaucoup de jour à méditer, je pense allonger la fiction de 2/3 chapitres, bonne lecture !

* * *

Régina était allongée dans son lit en attendant que Zelena revienne du travail. Elle n'avais toujours pas eu de nouvelles d'Emma. Elle n'avait pas eu le courage de la chercher. La rousse rentra à minuit et Régina avait migré sur le canapé. Elle hésita à la réveiller mais elle se cogna contre la table basse et cria :

« Tu es tellement discrète Lena !

-Bah écoute, je n'ai pas allumé la lumière pour ne pas te réveiller et finalement …

-Finalement, ça n'a pas du tout marcher ! Viens t'asseoir à côté de moi ! »

Zelena s 'exécuta. A peine assise, la brune cala sa tête sur les genoux de sa sœur.

« Zelena j'ai peur.

-Peur de quoi ma puce ?

-Que je quitte Emma.

-Pourquoi tu la quitterais ?

-Ça s'était enfin arrangé avec Papa et puis maintenant c'est redevenu comme avant !

-Tu es folle Gina !

-Pourquoi ?

-Car c'est grâce à Emma que ton père a fait le premier pas ma puce.

-Mais c'est aussi à cause d'elle qu'il ne me parle plus !

-Mais arrête Gina, tu es vraiment stupide ! La réaction de ton père aurait pu arrivé avec n'importe quelle présentation de petite copine !

-Je sais mais …

-Mais rien, tu vas te coucher et demain, tu iras la chercher en-bas de chez elle et tu lui feras une magnifique déclaration d'amour. Ce week-end tu iras à Boston chez Maman, et elle t'aidera à trouver un bel appartement pour l'année prochaine.

-Oui mais …

-Chut ! Au lit !

-Tu resteras à Storybrook ?

-Je crois à moins que j'ai un CV suffisamment bon pour être accepter là où je postule !

-Tu as un excellent CV et tu es la personne la plus motivée que je connaisse alors peu importe le défi, tu vas le franchir avec difficulté mais tu vas y arriver !

-Merci ma puce, à demain ! »

Les deux sœurs s'en allèrent chacune dans leur chambre respective.

Emma se leva du mauvais pied, elle se sentait coupable du mal-être de Régina. Elle prit son casque de moto et elle tomba nez à nez avec la brune :

« Tu m'emmènes avec toi ?

-Où ?

-Au lycée bien-sur.

-Tu ne veux pas aller prendre un petit déj à emporter chez Granny et aller le dévorer au bord de la mer ?

-Emma on doit aller en cours !

-Je sais et on ira, laisse nous deux heures, c'est tout. On sèche juste le sport !

-Ça va être dans notre dossier scolaire Emma !

-Oui mais je veux rester avec toi, tranquillement, sans les problèmes !

-D'ac

-Quoi ?

-OUI, aller on se dépêche mais tu auras une faveur à m'accorder !

-Laquelle ?

-Tu me laisses conduire ! »

Emma remonta en courant chercher le casque de sa copine. Elles partirent au Diner, prirent deux cafés et des pancakes avant de se rendre sur le bord de la mer. Emma ne voulait pas dire à sa douce ce qu'elle avait fait la veille avant que le sujet ne vienne sur la table :

« Hier, je ne t'ai pas vu en cours.

-J'en suis désolé, j'avais des choses à faire.

-Quelle genre de chose ?

-Un rendez-vous.

-Avec qui ?

-Personne d'important.

-Emma ?!

-Tu vas m'en vouloir si je te le dis !

-De toute manière je vais le savoir à un moment !

-Je suis allée voir une …

-Une fille.

-Oui mais

-Tu me quittes ?

-Non, écoute moi sans parler

-Ok

-Je suis allée voir une proche de ton père, sa copine, pour lui demandé de le temporiser et qu'il essaie d'accepter notre relation.

-Tu as fini ?

-Oui

Elle embrassa la blonde avec fugueur.

-Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais t'en vouloir pour ça ?!

-Oui

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dis que c'est toi qui a dis à mon père de me reparler après l'épisode belle-mère ?

-Car ce n'est pas important !

-Si, c'est la plus belle preuve d'amour qu'on puisse faire à quelqu'un. »

Elles s'embrassèrent pendant de longues minutes avant d'être arrêter par la pluie. Les deux amantes partirent au lycée. Le surveillant les interpella à l'entrée et leur montra la direction de la proviseur, Fiona F. Black :

« Mesdemoiselles, je dois vous avouez que vous êtes les deux personnes les moins assidus du lycée. Swan, vous pouvez nous laissez ? Avez-vous une raison valable Régina ?

\- Ces derniers jours ont été dure dans ma famille, mon père m'a tourné le dos, je vis chez ma sœur depuis mon arrivé dans la ville. Mes parents venaient de divorcer.

-Et quelle est le lien avec mademoiselle Swan ?

-Vous ne jugerez pas ?

-Bien sur que non, je pense avoir vu tout les cas possibles depuis que je suis proviseur.

-Emma est ma petite amie et mon père ne me parle plus depuis que je l'ai présenté officiellement.

-Vous en avez parlez aux professeurs ?

-Non

-Vous aurez du le faire car l'équipe éducative pense que vous tournez mal et non que vous avez une bonne raison. Je connais votre père et je pense que ça s'arrangera mais votre dossier scolaire en compati. Je peux faire un geste mais il faut dorénavant être impliqué dans vos études.

-Et pour Emma ?

-Et bien son cas est différent, elle va sûrement avoir des sanctions.

-Ce n'est pas du tout différent, elle l'allait pas en cours pour rester avec moi, vous ne pouvez pas la pénalisé pour être une humaine.

-Je ne peux pas faire grand chose, son dossier est déjà très rempli, on est à la limite de l'exclusion !

-S'il vous plaît, soyez indulgente.

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire mais maintenant allez en cours car vous avez suffisamment de retard !

-Merci madame ! »

Elle sortit du bureau, Emma l'attendait. A peine elles commencèrent à se rendre vers la salle de maths que madame Black sortit :

« Mademoiselle Mills, je vais voir ce que je peux faire avec votre père !

-Merci beaucoup »

* * *

N'oubliez pas de laisser votre avis, à bientôt pour la suite !


	12. Merci madame Black

Un chapitre très court qui va à l'essentiel

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Fiona Black se rendit chez les Mills. Elle connaissait Henry depuis très longtemps. Il était assez infidèle et elle s'est laissé prendre au jeu avant de rencontrer sa fille de 8 ans. Elle devait se racheter. Elle se sentait coupable de la fin du couple Mills. Elle avait rencontrer Cora i ans et elle lui avait tout dit car l'ex femme de son ancien amant s'était décomposée devant elle.

Elle sonna :

« Fiona !

-Bonjour Henri.

-Que me vaut ta visite ? Demanda-t-il en posant sa main sur la hanche de la proviseur

-Je suis là en tant que Madame la Proviseur, répond-elle en repoussant la main de l'homme

-Ah, c'est pour Gina j'imagine

-Oui, elle est en train de partir en vrille.

-Ah, c'est tout ?

-Henri, elle a besoin de ton soutien pour réussir à affronter les jugements, les choix qu'elle a à faire et de trouver sa voie.

-Elle a sa mère et sa sœur, c'est au dessus de mes forces Fiona

-Elle a besoin d'un pilier et tu es un modèle. Et quand elle voit que tu lui tournes le dos, elle se braque et ne fait plus d'efforts pour se donner des chances pour plus tard.

-J'entends ce que tu dis Fiona mais elle a grandi trop vite pour moi, je ne peux plus gérer ce genre de choses

-Elle n'a pas grandit trop vite Henri, elle a juste grandi, c'est une jeune adulte. Ta bénédiction et ton soutien sont deux choses indispensables à ses yeux alors bouge ton cul et va lui dire que tu es fière d'elle au lieu de jouer au vieux con ! Tu as reproché à ton père de ne pas s'occuper de toi et tu reproduit ce schéma avec Régina. »

Ces paroles avaient réussi à le bousculer. Il se leva et suivi Fiona au lycée où cette dernière fit appeler Gina. Il n'y eu aucun mot de prononcé, juste un regard qui a tout dit.

Malgré ses multiples erreurs, Henri fut pardonner par sa fille et l'aida même à déménager à la fin de l'année.

* * *

Laissez votre avis, la fin est-elle satisfaisante?

Merci d'avoir lu


	13. Flagrant déli

Je pensais arrêter la fiction au chapitre 12 mais en voici un petit dernier qui pourra éventuellement mené à une nouvelle fan-fiction dans les mois à venir ! Appréciez bien !

Les deux jeunes femmes étaient enfin à Boston. Les deux étaient dans une université différente mais elles le vivaient bien. La plupart du temps, les amantes se retrouvaient pour déjeuner et achevaient leur soirée avec du sexe intense. Zelena habitait quelques rues plus loin et Cora aussi. Au moins maintenant, personne ne les dérange, du moins, plus depuis leur nouvel incident.

Un soir de décembre, les deux amantes s'étaient allongés dans le canapé. Emma était joueuse. Elle commençait à titiller la brune en donnant des légers coup de pied dans son livre. Régina baissa son livre et fixa sa compagne à travers ses lunettes. Elle avait changé de look pour adopter un style plus chic qui se rapporte beaucoup à celui de sa mère. Emma se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Régina détacha alors deux des boutons de son chemisier avant de lancer un regard à la blonde signifiant que c'était son tour.

Emma enleva son soutient-gorge tout en gardant son débardeur. La brune écarta les jambes pour y inviter son amante. La blonde n'attendit pas plus longtemps. Elle se déplaça sur les genoux jusqu'à sa compagne, installa ses lèvres dans le décolleté de Régina et arracha les dernier bouton qui tenait la chemise fermée. Emma se retrouva devant la poitrine nue de Gina et se mit au même niveau qu'elle en retirant son débardeur.

La brune se leva pour aller chercher un chocolat chaud et Emma la suivit. Gina leva les bras pour attraper une tasse. Sa blonde colla sa poitrine dans le dos chaud. Régina se retourna tout en restant collé à son amante. Cette dernière la souleva sur le plan de travail situé au milieu de la cuisine. La brune quitta sa culotte pendant que la blonde l'embrassait sauvagement. La blonde s'attaqua au vagin de sa chère et tendre jusqu'à la pousser à l'orgasme.

Au même moment, Cora et Zelena rentrèrent. Le couple se cacha derrière le bar !

« Au mon dieu maman, vous auriez du prévenir !

-Oui, on dirait qu'on dérange vraiment !

-On repassera plus tard ! »

Depuis, plus de visite ! Personne n'était passé par surprise !

Le couple a encore une montagne de chose à traverser et leur mésaventure ne s'arrêteront sûrement jamais.


End file.
